The morning light rise after the dark
by Azchara
Summary: How an accident can bring everyone together again.
1. Group up

Hi readers

This is another story of friendship with some drama and comedy.

Hope you like it, R&R.

All characters and background story belong to SEGA

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The morning light rise after the dark

The sky is blue

The grass is green

And the hedgehogs run.

After long time fighting for the peace they finally they got it, long twelve months had passed, everyone walk their own path thanks to the peace. Now they had time to continue their lives, but the family was used to be one day, it was almost gone.

Tails spent his time building tech things and going to expos, Sonic keep visiting everyone time to time, while sometimes get lost for some adventures, Rouge still likes to steal gems and bother Knuckles who take now seriously the guard of the chaos emeralds except one, the green, which Shadow always kept close to him and which used to disappeared to travel around the world seeing all the places that Maria used to talk about and only visiting Rouge a few times. Now with Eggman retirement, the old cycle was done and the epic battles ended.

But nothing last forever and even the peace have an end.

All begins with Tails, as usual he was playing with the computers and a new radar that he builds in his free time, then he found a weird and huge base; it looked like an Eggman base, but he knew that every base were destroyed after his retirement, but who would trust him, with any hesitation he saved the coordinates and fly to find Sonic and tell the news, he got lucky cause that day like a good coincidence everyone were on town and Sonic visited him that day.

Sonic was running a race with Shadow not far from there, Tails tried to chase Sonic with Tornado. "Sonic!" Tails shout, expecting to see Sonic slowing down, so they can talk about this strange and maybe dangerous finding.

"Hey buddy!" Sonic answered but nothing about slowing down. Shadow was just ahead of him and Sonic would not let him win this time, he instead of slowing he speeded up reaching the sound speed in no time, giving a win face to Shadow while advanced him but in less time Shadow reached him again, obviously Tails in Tornado couldn't keep track of them, the plane couldn't resist that kind of speed and he resign to wait till the end of the race, or better till Sonic ended racing. Finally they finished it by declaring it as a tie, since they always match each other speed in no time and the world seems to be small for a good race for them.

When they stopped in some place Shadow asked with some interest "What did Tails wanted?" he said waiting for some new from Tail. "It's what I'm going to discover, want to race to home?, eh Shads" Sonic asked trying to bother Shadow and see if he want to run again. "I have better things to do" Shadow contemptuously says and then he cast a chaos control, with some bolts of green chaos energy he left Sonic in a blink. "Oh well" Sonic shrugged, then he ran to his home getting in no time and he get in seeing Tails at the front of his computer in some way busy.

"Hey Tails, what's up?" Sonic say while walking to him.

"You won't believe what I found!" Tails said with excitement and continued "A base of Eggman and it's huge!, well at least it's what I can see whit the radar" while showing the location in the monitor. Proud Tails was because he builds that radar and now it's giving good information.

"Wow, it looks huge indeed, let's take a look more closely" Sonic said it with the intention to see it personally and looking to Tails like saying get the plane ready.

"Wait, what? Do you really want to go? It could be dangerous without any previously research" a little scare Tails said.

And some voice interrupted coming from the kitchen.

"Danger, let's go" Knuckles say excited. Getting into the house Rouge says "Traveling without me honey?" all this looked like everyone where close and ready for some action.

"Tails found a base, want to go?" Sonic said before the echina could talk.

"Sure, I'm starving by the way" she answered happy, while the echina offered some lunch.

"It's not a huge base" Shadow interrupted and continued "It's full of a lot of big things" he added while pointing at the monitor. I wonder what is in there… Shadow thought.

Where did he come from? Tails asked himself, a little scared of Shadow.

"Then let's find out what's there" Sonic already at the door said.

This new adventure would bring unexpected things but for sure it would bring all the gang together again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

End of the chapter 1

Well let's see what they find in the next chapter. ;)

And I have the same question that Tails did. How did Shadow appeared there?

;)

Read you later. ^-^


	2. Catastrophie

Chapter 2

Hello again, I'm kind of inspired so here is the next chapter.

Sorry for Sonic fans, due to the next chap.

All characters and background story being to SEGA.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Running at max speed Sonic arrived to the meeting point, but he wasn't the first, Shadow was already there waiting.

"You disappoint me, something important show and you get late" Shadow said.

Sonic smiled knowing that Shadow was just kidding and say "You should probably save some energy for the battle" and Shadow just cross his arms.

A sound of an air plane disturbed the silence when Tails arrived in tornado and the other two flying by themselves.

"Well, it's a big fence, isn't it?" Tails said while jumping of the plane and everyone get together.

"Looks like a graveyard of giant robots, its huge place indeed and a small base in the middle" knowing what he said Shadow finish the update.

"Someone did his job" Rouge added. "Ok... let's trash them out!" desperate the echina said while punching his fist on each other fist.

"I'll see what is inside the base while you guys get some fun with the robots" Sonic ended the plan, or kind of.

What was at their back was a tall metallic fence and behind that was an army of robots big enough to destroy an entire city and in the middle a base to command it. A few meters from them was the main gate made of the same metal of the fence and the same height but a little bit thinner than it. So while they distract the robots he will find another way to get in to the base.

Sonic ran around the fence to find a weak point to get in the base, while the others get at the main gate. It was almost mid day so everything seems good. Knuckles punch the gate and it almost fall down, the doors were already falling by themselves but no one saw that. Getting in, they saw something unexpected, yea there were a lot of robots but any of them were working our turned on, it seems like they were waiting for something.

Disappointed the echina throw a rock to one robot "Oh come on!" and something happened, the robot woke up and the rest of them to.

Surprised by the new situation Shadow make a simple plan "ok, let's divide it in sections, left go the trouble maker, center goes you Rouge, Tails I need you to fly and take a good view of what are we fighting and I'll take the rest of them, understood?" Shadow asked to be sure everyone were paying attention.

Everyone seeing him nodded.

"I'll inform when I get a better look" Tails said. Shadow just nodded.

Moving real quickly after this plan everyone get in positions for the fight.

Mean while Sonic break in the base finding it was or it looked like it was abandoned, all in ruins, dark and dusty. Trying to find out where to go Sonic was in the middle of a surprise.

Knuckles advanced hitting some robots to the ground, smashing them, when he was on the last one of that tumult the first one exploded in a big wave of dust and fire, pushing him to the wall, getting again to his feet Knuckles saw another robot explode, he moved real quick climbing the fence and almost hanging on the other side Knuckles hide from the explosion.

In the mean time Rouge moved quick to attack in the middle of a group of robots then she make a move kicking all the robots around to the ground, then she saw Shadow standing at the top of one robot, she shouted to him "what's wrong..." but then suddenly she heard the explosions, she turn around and saw Knuckles falling on the other side of the fence.

While Tails fly way up to see more of the base, but something caught his attention, it was a robot that where shooting at him, then he evade it trying to not get hurt far from where the group was.

On the other part Shadow jump on one robot hitting it with spin dash on the head then another and another as fast as he can, it was the weak point of the robots, then something exploded far from him and then everything get in slow motion... He stopped on the top of one robot seeing to the side where the explosion came from, seeing the echina get smashed against the fence then he heard some shots behind and he casted a chaos spear hitting it with precision, then another explosion came from the same direction, he turn around and saw the robots exploding one after another from where the echina was, after that, he heard Rouge calling him but he was more focused on the robots and he realized that every robot had one charge on their back, and then he got it, this base was settle to be banished but something stopped the process, and now they were standing in the middle of a catastrophe...

Shadow casted a chaos control and appeared right next to Rouge, he grabbed her hand while she was still stunned by the sound of the explosions, then he teleported with her, appearing now outside of the base some far away of the fence, and the time get to normal, after that Rouge realized what was happening and asked

"Why the robots are exploding?" and Shadow stopped his walk and answer

"This base was settle to demolition too, but something stopped it and now we started it" then he said with serious tone "This is going to fall in minutes... get Knuckles and find Tails"

She realized about the missing one in his sentence "Sonic!" she said worried but when she tried to find Shadow, he was gone.

Hurried Rouge fly low to find Knuckles, he wasn't that far, he was just sat right at the fence a little hurt, but nothing serious.

"Honey, are you ok?" she asked just to be sure.

"Yea I'm fine, what was that?" He answered a little confused.

"The explosions? well... everything is going to exploded soon, so let's find Tails, ok?" she said while kneel down to cheek.

He face her "I love you, you know that right?" then he smiled and she just kissed his cheek and both start the search for Tails.

Meanwhile Shadow went in the yard avoiding the robots and the explosions of the others, he was racing against the time, the worst was he didn't know how many time he had. Now he approaching to the base the explosion were louder, when he look back, he saw that every charge were exploding behind him almost reaching him, so he casted chaos control to get right at the door of the base and he entered real quick to cover from the fire and the things flying cause of the waves of the explosions.

Inside the base Sonic was looking for the room that had the computer which control the robots, but he was having some troubles to find it because of the dark was inside and it was made as a labyrinth, as usual of any Eggman base, so he just run and he was guessing where to go.

On the other side of the base Shadow was looking for Sonic to take him out of there, he had too little time to find it. While he was running through the labyrinth he though "Stupid hedgehog, where are you..."

After some thrilling moments they found Tails flying near the base, screaming "Sonic!, get out of there!" as he was expecting to be heard, but there was no windows and the metal was to heavy to be heard from the other side. Knuckles fly up to stand in the fence and call Tails, but suddenly the explosions reach them as well, throwing Tails and Knuckles outside of the fence, Knuckles cached Tails in the air while falling, but they were grabbed by Rouge and she slowed the fall.

"Are you ok?" Knuckles said worried.

Cough was the first thing that get out of his mouth "I'm fine, I guess" a little stunned.

But a big explosion interrupted them followed by the crashing sound of the base

Falling apart, with that, one of the walls felt in the directions they were crashing against the fence and almost throwing down, but it stopped in a precarious way.

Before the base felt down, Shadow found a room and it looked like the control center, the main computer had a piece of roof on it pressing the keyboard, he removed the rubbish and found what he thought, that piece stopped the countdown time ago. Feeling some nervous Shadow tried to think how he can find that hedgehog as soon as possible, the time has gone and it wasn't a small base, part of it was underground, but when he started to run again the worst happened. Everything started to crash and explode under his feet, he could hear the metal crashing and blowing away, he ran at super speed all way up, he had no more energy to cast chaos control.

Mean while Sonic get trapped in a hall where there no was more way to go, he spent all the options to keep going, but an explosion open a way, he was relieve to have his luck, so he continued his run when everything start to explode behind him, at max speed he ran through the end and finally he got out the base.

"Piece of cake" he said while smiling and when he was getting ready to look for the others the wall of the base felt down real quick over him, he could run but he didn't escape from been crushed by the wall, but fire just fortune the fence speed the fall of the wall just in time before it smashed him against the floor, after that hit he realized he was trapped by his legs under the wall and all the dust it was left for the landslide.

Shadow could get out for the only window on the top of the base; he was on the roof when everything felt down.

Knuckles Rouge and Tails get stunned by the happening, then Tails get up and run to rubbishes, worried he screamed "SONIC!", down on the wall Sonic could hear Tails desperate call and tried to answer but the pain didn't let him answer, he calm down and shouted "I'm down here and I'm ok!" he lied, because he didn't wanted to scare them. By heating that the echina started to dig till find him, while Rouge flew around the ashes trying to find Shadow, while screaming his name.

Shadow was sit on the once been the roof now was a pile of rubbish, all around was in ashes or burning, full of smoke that closed the vision, he was just there like trying to assimilate all the errors they made, when he heard Rouge calling him, he just answered "I'm fine..." a little mad, Rouge coughed and flew to the voice. She meet him there where he was sit and she stare at him, Shadow was full of dust with some open cuts, nothing his body couldn't heal. Shadow saw Rouge standing there and said "Are you ok?" concerned by her face, "We almost died" she said while sitting next to him, "How full we were, for coming" she said a little disappointed of herself, but before Shadow could answer she continued "By the way, Sonic could get out, now Knuckles its taking him out" he didn't say a thing, "Well at least everyone is fine" he said after some moments, and he stand up offering his hand to Rouge.

At the time Knuckles could drag Sonic out and find he was hurt, but Sonic wouldn't say a thing. "I'm fine, I'm fine" Sonic said while Knuckles carried him to where Tails was. When they arrive Sonic looked better on the light and Tails didn't notice the seriousness of his injures. The 3 of them just sit there, like seeing what they have done.

When the other two arrive flying, thanks to Rouge, who was carrying Shadow, Rouge said "What are you doing?, I thought you would be bringing the plane" while looking at them with confusion. "ooh, sorry let me bring it" Tails realized he was who should bring Tornado and left. Shadow was staring at Sonic like analyzing him or maybe trying to contain his wrath against him who was still sit there, quiet and seeing to nowhere, which was so unusual for him, when Tornado arrives.

"Let's go!" Tails shouted glad to leave that nightmare. When Shadow interrupted "Something is wrong with Sonic" saying that Sonic didn't react. Shadow kneels in front of him and waved his hand on his face, but he didn't saw any reaction and he noted his breath was heavy and his eyes were expanded. Without thinking it twice he grabbed his hand and casted chaos control with the last energy he had, teleporting Sonic and him to some place.

All the others get paralyzed of what they saw, when Shadow casted the burst of light illuminate the area where Sonic was and was painted in red...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

End of Chapter 2

That was all for today, as you can read this is going to be bad…

Well R&R

Read you later people.


	3. The true

Hello!

Well I hope you are ready to read more, I'm in such a good mood that I can't believe I wrote this. ;P

All characters and background story belong to SEGA.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It's been two long days since the incident...

Rouge was at the hospital room that was assigned to Shadow, she was sit in a corner of the room holding the emerald of him, on the other side of the room there was the dark hedgehog sleeping, which was very unusual for him, he has some bandages for some cuts but nothing more. In the next room is Sonic who hasn't awake either, but he really was having bad time there, outside on the corridor were sleeping at the bench Knuckles and Tails who were waiting for the update of Sonic.

A couple hours later now it was midnight everything was still and quiet, Shadow awoke opening his eye slowly, his breath was slow, he turn his head to see who was in there with him and saw Rouge who was sleep and had his green emerald almost on the edge of her kneels. Without waiting any moment Shadow stands up very quiet and remove all the bandages he had and took the medical history that was in front of the bed reading it he was glad they didn't inject something to him and then he burn it with chaos energy, feeling so much better, Shadow walk to grab the emerald and kissed Rouge in the front, then he left the room.

Walking outside he saw both guys still sleeping and even snoring, in the time a doctor walk outside of the next room, Shadow deduced it was Sonics room, so he ran to catch him and ask "How is he?" the doctor looked at him and kept walking "you see, the damage done to his muscles is the big problem, due that I'm afraid he can not...well" said and stopped a little afraid of the next part "with some rehab he would be able to walk again..." and sign, "Walk? you better know how to fix it" said Shadow treating the doctor, "look, it's so out of or understanding your kind, ok?" said with some desperation and both continued arguing all the corridor, the more time passed the doctor get more nervous and Shadow get more angry and he knew they didn't know how to fix it, he knew in the very deep of him that was going to kill him if it doesn't have solution and he left.

Five days have passed, at the night Shadow get back and appeared in the room where Sonic was, he took the medical history and read it, when Sonic awoke, "hey Shads" with a weak tone, Shadow didn't expected to be seen, but with him awake it was a relief for him, he turn his head to see him and ask with a different tone, like a kind one, "how are you?", "like if I have eaten so much ice cream" Sonic said playful, it almost make Shadow to laugh but it stole a smile, seeing him like that, Shadow didn't wanted to talk anymore, so he walk to the door while whispering "good" he opened and saw Rouge outside, she saw him with surprise, he just said "he's awake" so calm, everyone were so happy and ran to the room almost forgetting that Shadow was back. They hugged him, all the room looked like a party, then Shadow went outside in a sneaky way and he disappeared again.

They had to tell about his condition, it was painful for them, but not for Sonic he took it like all the challenges he has taken, that is his great gift, he take everything in a great mood, he said when they told him "well at least everyone is getting together again" with a smile.

It's been a month since that, everything is getting better, he was able to walk with some pain but it was a progress, all the gang were there cheering him up, taking care of him and joined like best friends, except for Shadow who was absent most of the time. In the time Sonic felt the absent of that thing that he loved to do, ran, but he knew with patient it will be back and with friends like these who can't get through difficult times. He was right but what he didn't know was a little detail about his condition, his metabolism work with his ability of running, so he was getting out of time.

One day Shadow appeared at Sonic house while almost everyone were out, he sneak in taking a few things and got busted by Rouge who was at the kitchen, "Shadow!, where have you been?" Surprised, "I'm in a hurry" it was what Shadow said, "look, I just want to know that...this wasn't your fault..." Rouge tried to know if he was ok, "I know" he said with his serious tone, "and whatever are you doing, please don't get in troubles" she finished, "I won't" and he left by casting a chaos control. Rouge knew he was doing something important, but she wanted to know what and why does it needed to be like that.

In a night that was darker than the usual due to the weather, it was about to rain, Sonic felt so much better after all that time, that he wanted to try to run as he was used, stop without thinking it twice he went outside, but he didn't tell anyone, it was late so he would be back before they woke up and no one would note it. In his trip he finally felt the wind and the train, but the best thing he felt was the freedom.

Mean while that night Shadow went outside the laboratory to think about the misses of the formula, he never told anyone what he was doing, but he search for a doctor who could development something to increase the muscular mass, so it would help to cure him faster.

Sonic was still running when the pain got back, but it was stronger than the last one, it was so painful that it forced to stopped and kneel down, he wanted to scream but it didn't let him, the worst of that was that he didn't know where he was, the rain was strong and there was some thunders, so I'd he could shot no one would hear him. While Shadow was walking it started to rain really heavy and the thunders didn't let him think, so he continued walking but now distracted by the weather he could see something on the distant that wasn't there yesterday; the field around the laboratory was an open fields full of grass and a few trees, so it was easy to remember it; he got closer to a what it was and for his surprise and shock it was Sonic, "dam hedgehog" he thought and ran to him... Right at him Shadow whispered "you shouldn't be doing this" knowing what he was suffering and he wouldn't answer, Shadow grabbed Sonic and lift him and shouted "why do I have always have to save you" a little mad, then teleported both hedgehog.

Now at Sonics house, Shadow put Sonic in a chair and hand him a towel; it was almost morning and Sonic didn't look well; Shadow said "stay safe while I finish this" before leaving him in that condition; he didn't care how he was, he was mad about that he tried to run before time, but it was a relive for him to know he still was there.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

That's all for today, please R&R ;) and don't miss the final chapter.

Read you later people.


	4. He cares

The final chapter is here.

Sorry for the delay.

Enjoy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few days later Shadow appeared outside of Sonic house, he was holding some things on his hands, he walk in and close the door, he saw that Sonic was seeing TV, he determined to finish his agony asked to him, "do you trust me?" He was been really direct with that question, Sonic got surprised by the question that he turn off the TV and answered "of course I do", he was sit in the couch seeing Shadow hesitating; Shadow unwrapped a couple of needless, those metallic giant needless, and approached to Sonic, Sonic was terrified almost in shock, who wouldn't be seeing those things even I am afraid of writing about it, "this contain a solution that would improve your muscles" said while trying them, "what?, wait what?" Sonic was indeed in shock, first for the scary needless and second for the fact that Shadow found and search about his ill, "this is going to hurt and even more on the morning, so stay calm, while I punch this in your kneels" Shadow said very serious as always, "are you sure?" Sonic asked while he was introducing them really quickly, but he didn't answered, instead the pain did, it was like a shoot, something burning inside of him was increasing till Sonic felt unconscious.

On the morning Shadow get back to the house and saw Sonic who now was playing on a wheelchair some tricks "hey Shads, it didn't hurt on the morning", Shadow ready to continue his promise, took the chair leading Sonic to the main door, Sonic a little confused on Shadow reaction asked "what's wrong?", Shadow just open the door and lead Sonic to the outside, by surprise of him, Shadow throw Sonic out of the chair making him to roll on the grass and then Shadow throw the chair on the other side. It was fun to see Sonic flying and rolling on the ground indeed, what they didn't know was that Rouge was seeing them at the window, she laughed at that but in silence.

It was a surge of pain that bring Shadow to Sonic legs, while still laying down trying to resist it, Shadow stood in front of him and said "see, I told you it was going to hurt more on the morning" mocking of him, "while you are there, pay some attention" Shadow was trying to tell him something important, but this was the only way that he can tell it, "time ago you asked me how I felt, well know you have a little idea how I felt..." walking slowly around Sonic Shadow said, "in pain, desperate, with a touch of loss and confused, because not everyone who hurts you is bad and not everyone who take you out of the shit is your friend" still Sonic on the ground but now hearing him, "that it's what you teach me in these adventures... and now I return you the favor that you did to me" saying that Shadow offer his hand to help him to raise.

While that was happening, the other guys joined at the window with Rouge to see. Sonic look to Shadow with a smile knowing that shadow was learning to get over his dark past and now was opening his mind to new things, he would never say that but that was a confirmation of that. Now backing to his situation Sonic stand up with a little difficult, now in front of Shadow Sonic rise his thump as cheering up, "let's finish this" Shadow said and continued "you must know that the effect of this ends in a month... So if you don't reach the sound speed before that, you can say goodbye to your title of the fastest hedgehog of the world" he ended. But before Sonic could answer Tails now out of the house said "he can do it, I have no doubt" and the echina get out the house when saw Tails there to accept the challenge that the dark hedgehog said "he would be fastest than you when that month end" with some rude tone knuckles ended. Sonic just nodded and smiled to them, Shadow now seeing that he would be fine with them he turned around trying to get in the house so he can hide his joy, but Rouge was at the door and stopped him, grabbing him for the shoulders and turning him to see how happy the trio was "don't run Shadow, see what you have done and enjoy it" with a very kind tone she said, Shadow didn't know how to enjoy the life, he needed to learn that again, but he want sure how to face that so he left casting a chaos control, leaving them the joy, while think about a good training for Sonic.

The next days were full of hard work and pain for Sonic and friends. Knuckles gave a good training on the mornings and on the nights Shadow was on charge, everyone pushed him hard, so he can full fill the challenge, it was necessary to complete it or he would never be free again and he was the symbol of that.

At the mornings following echina instructions Sonic really enjoyed to have his brother with him, that make Tails follow him in the training, he didn't like it that much, but for his brother he would do anything, he was thankful that he didn't join him on t that late one, that was really a pain. At nights Shadow make Sonic run until the morning or when he fall of fatigue, he didn't slow down the training, instead of that every day he pushed him to the limit... it was how Sonic used to be, pushing everything to the limit, his speed and his confident.

One night, almost reaching the time limit, Shadow knew he was ready to taunt him to the final challenge. Already reaching Shadow started it he was accelerating when he saw Sonic with that look of evil smile and said "race to the house?", it was the race Shadow declined before all this mess and now he asked back, Sonic smiled and nodded, he was waiting for that. That race started, no one would dare to slow for the other, at any time, so they speed up, faster and faster, now the landscape was shiny lights posting them, they were really far from the house, so this was going to be a real race. Both hedgehogs were giving their best stunts and tricks. Racing in some city the dark hedgehog used some tricks to forward the blue one, but at some point he lost Sonic, when he turned to see where he was, Sonic wasn't there... When he look back at front, Sonic was running really fast, Shadow couldn't believe that he speeded that fast that he didn't saw that coming, it was all what he was expecting from Sonic, so the race get to the point of the sound of speed, both were very close, "you got it" Shadow looking to Sonic said, Sonic smiled and said "you really care about us, isn't it Shads?", "don't bother me hedgehog, cause this race isn't finished" and speeded up, forcing his show and legs both hedgehog were alive again. Almost getting to the end Sonic reached Shadow and said "Shads!, really you are doing great" continued Sonic with the post conversation, "if you keep bothering me I'll throw you to the water" Shadow said trying to avoid that subject, "oh come on Shads, you should..." and that was the last words Sonic could say.

The next scene Shadow was walking to Sonics house and saw Rouge and Tails trying to do something on the yard, when Rouge saw him and said "Hey you came early" with a smile, "He did it" he just said with no emotions, Talks jumped while saying "I knew he would make it" with a big smile on his face and ask "where is he?" Looking for him around, "in the pool..." Shadow said, "What?" said Tails and flew to the backyard to take him out, Rouge just laughed and Shadow passing at her side thought "yeah, I do care" and laughed.

FIN

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

If it want obvious the title of this story was made in that scene when Shadow help Sonic to rise.

Do you like it?, cause this was my first try to write a "long story".

Sorry for all misspells in the story, I can't find all of them and this isn't my main language.

Thanks a lot for reading this!

Goodbye and have a good day.

R&R


End file.
